I'll Try
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: My version of how Tails and Sonic met and how Robotnik was beaten. Songfic using 'I'll Try' from Peter Pan (Please note: total AU here)


Disclaimer: No one here is mine, 'cept for the angry mob and Tails' parents. CH named the dad.

Hey, wha'dya know? Right after I FINALLY get out my Sonadow, I get around to writing this up! ^-^

It's a little AU, my version of how Tails ended up with Sonic and Sally. A little morbid and stuff, but we can't pretend that two-tails isn't gonna attract some attention from the less...excepting...people of the world...

  
  


____________________________

I'll Try (Songfic)  
____________________________

  
  


Miles Prower sighed as he set his favorite toy plane down. A loud sigh, that alerted his father, who was sitting nearby in his armchair, reading the paper, that something was wrong with his young son.

"What's eating you, Tails?"

Miles frowned at the nickname his dad had given him because of his two fluffy namesakes, an abnormality he'd been born with. The reason for all his troubles.

"Nothing, Otou-san..."

His father raised an eyebrow and set his paper aside. "Don't give me that."

Miles frowned, his ears folding back at the harsh tone. He looked down, abashed. "Gomen Otou-san...."

His father sighed and picked up his small son, setting him in his lap. "Gomen," He gave the boy a small hug and leaned back. "Now, what's wrong?"

Miles winced, and began twiddling his thumbs. "You won't yell at me again, will you?"

His father groaned. "I swear, I'm gonna tell your mother to take those damn mechanics books away from you!" He frowned and added as after thought. "Don't repeat that."

Miles nodded eagerly.

"What's the word this time?"

"...freak..."

Immediately his father eyes narrowed. "Now I know you didn't read that in a book about car parts. Where'd you hear it?" He growled, barely controlling himself.

Miles cringed. "The boy next door called me one, and when I asked him what it meant, he told me only a freak wouldn't know..."His ears were now flat against his head as he clasped and unclasped his little hands.

His father's face calmed, and he gently put his son on his feet. "It's a horrible term for people who are different, and I don't want to ever hear it from your mouth again, understand?"

Miles nodded, and his father sighed again.

"Go to your room for a little while okay?" He gave Miles a gentle push in the right direction. "I need to speak with your mother."

Miles nodded again and trotted off to his bedroom, a small chamber littered with toys and books of all sizes. Some were little children's books, and the others were the kind of books most people didn't read until they hit college. 

Back in the living room, he could already hear his parents hushed voices, his mother's tight with worry and his father's calm, reassuring..

"They calling him names again? Oh dear...maybe it IS time we left..."

  
  


~~~

I am not a child now

I can take care of myself

I mustn't let them down now

Mustn't let them see me cry

I'm fine

I'm fine

~~~

  
  


"Don't fret, Caroline. I'm sure they'll learn to except him for who he is..."

"Who he is?! You mean what, in their minds!" She let loose a sob. "I can hear them whispering about him behind our backs! I don't my baby to have to go through this, Diego! He doesn't deserve this! He's done nothing wrong..." She broke down and Miles crouched in a corner, knowing this was all his fault.

"Hush...hush, Carol, honey...he'll hear..."

"Oh, it doesn't matter...and it's too late to get him the operation. They'll just stare and whisper all the more..."

"I thought you didn't want him to have the operation..."

"I don't!!" She sobbed loudly. "I'm not going let a bunch of strangers hack away at my son just because a little piece of paper says they're qualified to do it! I'd trust a blind man with a butcher knife to clip my nails more than them!"

"Honey, please, listen..."

"No! I don't want to hear 'Everything will be alright!' It won't! Don't you understand?! IT WON'T!!!"

Suddenly a crash echoed through the house...

  
  


~~~

I'm too tired to listen

I'm too old to believe

All these childish stories

There is no such thing as faith,

And trust,

And pixie dust

~~~

  
  


"We're here for the monster!"

The voice was male and husky, one Miles couldn't recognize. He could hear his mother wailing, his father shouting...

"I don't know who you think you are, but there's no 'monster' here! So you can get get the hell out--" A loud thud resounded.

"Diego! Oh my God! DIEGO!!!"

"Resistance is futile! Give us the little freak!"

"No! You're not touching a hair on my son's head!! Let go of me! NO!! YOU LEAVE ME BABY ALONE!!"

The footsteps pounded to Miles's bedroom door, and it swung open, shattering off its hinges upon hitting the wall.

"There's the creature!!" It was a large badger, standing with a torch in his hand. A series of raccoons, foxes, and other such animals were standing behind him, one large 'coon holding Miles's father's unconscious body, and another badger holding his struggling mother.

"Run, Miles! RUN!!"

Miles tried, he really did, but he was just a small boy and several full-grown men were more than enough to capture him. So the whole family was dragged out of their house, mother and son both screaming and crying.

  
  


~~~

I try,

But it's so hard to believe

I try,

But I can't see what you see

I try

I try

I try...

~~~

  
  


The house was set aflame, and both parents, upon popular vote, were thrown back in, Miles wailing the entire time. Then the leader held him above the crowd by his neck.

"And what shall we do with him?!"

"Burn him!! Burn him too!!" Came the cry.

The leader made to toss the small boy into the fire, when fear aroused instinct and the child sunk baby canines deep into the fleshy hand.

"AGH!!"

He flung the boy off, but too far away. Miles went through the flames and landed on the other side. Now he truly heeded his mother's words, and ran.

He ran deep into the forest behind his house until he couldn't run anymore...

  
  
  
  


~~~

My whole world is changing,

I don't know where to turn

I can't leave you waiting,

But I can't stay and watch

The setting burn

Watch it burn

~~~

  
  


The sun hadn't come out all day, and the rain pounded down on the cowering child. He watched his parents die, right in front of him, with a crowd that cheered for his demise also. And it was all his fault...

"I really am a..." He stopped himself. He'd promised Otou-san he wouldn't use that word. His last promise to his father. And he would keep it, no matter what.

  
  


~~~

'Cause I try,

But it's so hard to believe!

I try,

But I can't see what you see

I try

I try

~~~

  
  


So he took to wandering, but no one cares for someone who's different. People shied away from him, orphanages took him in, but it was unbearable having the other children glare at him like a freak.

So he'd leave.

Maybe Fate had just destined him to be alone...

"Watch out kid!!" A hand shot of nowhere and Miles tumbled head-over-heels. He right himself and looked up to see a blue hedgehog standing beside, a large tree branch lying where he'd been standing a moment before.

The hedgehog knelt beside him and held out his hand. "You okay?" Miles took the hand and pulled himself to his feet. "Sorry about that. There just wasn't really time to...you know, say much else."

Miles shrugged. "Maybe you should've just let it hit me..."

The hedgehog stared, surprised. "Why would say something like that?"

Miles gestured to his tails. "Look at me. It's not like I'm normal..."

The hedgehog looked over Miles's shoulder and frowned. "What's wrong with them? They're not alive, are they?"

Miles looked at him like he was crazy. "No, but if you haven't noticed yet, there's two of them..."

"So?"

  
  


~~~

I try and try

To understand

The distance in between

The love I feel,

The things I fear,

And every single dream

~~~

  
  


"Sally, look what I dragged in from the rain!" Sonic walked to his friend and held out the small bundle of yellow and white fur. The fox kit had fallen asleep while they'd been talking, and Sonic had thought it best not to leave him with no where to go, especially since it had started raining all over again...

"Sonic, I wish you wouldn't bring random junk you find here--oh my GOD!!" She took the sleeping kit from her childhood friend. "What the hell--?!"

The kit squirmed at her loud voice and she immediately quieted. "Where'd you find him? Where are his parents?"

"Found him wandering around in the forest. And he says his parents died in a fire about a year ago, but that's all I can get out of him." Sonic sighed. "Kid's been through a lot, even was thinking about letting himself get hurt..."

"What?"

"He's been picked on all his life...something about his tails..."

Sally looked down, only now seeing the two appendages. "Tails..."

"...wha....?" The kit opened his sleepy eyes.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" Sally asked.

"No....wha'd you say?"

"Tails...?" 

The little face pulled into a thoughtful frown. "Otou-san used to call me that..."

Sonic grinned and reached to gently rub a large ear. "Then Tails it is..."

The kit smiled slowly and cuddled closer to Sally, drifting back into a deep sleep. Sally smiled and took 'Tails' inside. He was going to need a bath, a place to stay, food....

He was part of a family again...

  
  


~~~

I can finally see it

Now I have to believe

All those precious stories

All the world is made of faith,

And trust,

And pixie dust

~~~

  
  


Tails finished setting the last number in place and took out his communicator.

"Charges set, Sally."

"Good! Now get Sonic and Knuckles and get the hell outta there!!"

"Got'cha!"

He turned and whirled up his namesakes, zipping back to where his comrades were fighting SwatBots. He dived down, grabbed both by the wrists, and went straight back up, not able to fly as high as before, but high enough still.

When he got to a good height, Knuckles let go, gliding alongside him before dropping to the ground in a graceful landing. Tails, fairly exhausted, tumbled from the sky in a most undignified manner. Sonic landed on his feet seconds before the kit and caught him.

"You did good, kiddo."

  
  


~~~

So I'll try,

'Cause I finally believe!I'll try,

'Cause I see what you see!

I'll try

I'll try!

I'll try!

~~~

  
  


Behind them, Robotnik's fortress exploded in a burst of fiery glory. Tails looked away to keep the memories from catching up to him, but felt relief wash over him. People like Robotnik deserved what they got.

It was people like Robotnik who'd murdered his parents...

Sally however had caught Robotnik trying to flee his fortress, and he would stand trial publicly for his crimes against Mobius and the throne. He would help to undo all he had done to the citizens of Mobius.

Tails smiled, and leaned onto his friend since he could hardly stand himself.

"Looks like we finally won..."

  
  


~~~

I'll try...

...to fly...

____________________________

  
  


Yeah...like I said...morbid....

*tosses away the Kleenex and breaks out the whip and chair* REVIEW!! *crack*


End file.
